


[Podfic of] Nibble Clamps, by jedusaur

by TheOneCalledEli



Series: [Podfic of] Pleathermouth Vegan Cafe [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vegetarians & Vegans, art school skillz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Nibble Clamps by jedusaur.</p>
<p>Summary: "He's decided to go with a standard white cake base and ice with alternating chocolate-almond and vanilla-raspberry frostings. The nipple clamps, of course, will be marzipan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Nibble Clamps, by jedusaur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nibble Clamps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232796) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/NibbleClampscoverart_zpsd05d0066.jpg.html)

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/NibbleClampsSFWcoverart_zps435f3bfejpg_zpsd4a27122.jpeg.html)

(SFW alternate cover) 

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Nibble%20Clamps.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to [jedusaur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur) for writing such a ~sweet and playful coda and for [a great blanket permission for transformative works statement](http://jedusaur.dreamwidth.org/26471.html)! 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 

*One more from my editing backlog, originally recorded April of 2012.


End file.
